👏
This is a story written by Fear about Oeuvre; please do not edit the page unless it's for categories! ---- :Prologue ::A single moon was full this night. It dared to shine brightly through the thin blanket of clouds that lay high in the sky. Stars were peeking through, glittering and sparkling like that of a NightWing’s tears. It was an incredible sight. A breeze had been whistling against the ears of an IceWing, causing them to pull their cloak closer to their frigid scales. Then they’d paused. Their movements ceased. Wonder for their actions fogged their mind. ::Why would an IceWing bundle up at the mere thought of wind? ::They chuckled lightly at the thought, listening carefully and counting to each step they took. The muffled crunching of frost helped them with this. With their sight slowly failing them as age gets ahold of them, the IceWing decided to visit a statue once more before their spiritual departure. The statue in question rivaled or even bested the work of Queen Coral’s eldest heir. Nobody knew who made this piece though. Without a proper name on the pedestal, nobody could even think to find them. Only the sculpture’s title, which was engraved on a silver slab, was present. ::“Oeuvre” ::A few more gentle steps against the snow covered ground would soon signal to the mysterious IceWing that they had reached their destination. They directed their eyes upwards. The sight of the statue was clear even if it was blurred. A statue that was marvelous, it must’ve taken days on end to complete. ::Carved with marble of varying hues, an IceWing was made. With the stance depicted as leaping towards the moons, its wings are semi-spread with a look of thought and curiosity splattered upon its face. The realism was captivating enough that any day, most would think it could actually leap and soar towards the pearls of the night. ::Would it make it to the moons if it were granted life? ::What other thoughts were forever encased in those solid eyes? ::Another step forward, and the IceWing delicately placed their talons upon the statue. A tear was shed, sliding down their cold, wrinkled scales as they smiled. A true blessing, a beauty that could’ve been handcrafted by a deity above them for all anyone knew and cared for. It was tragic to know that through how real the sculpture was made out to be, that with the desiring look for knowledge acting as the graceful expression it held, it would never know anything. It was merely stone. The art of another, unable to seek truth and fact for its own satisfaction. ::“To you, Oeuvre, I grant you life.” The IceWing spoke in an old, worn tone. “I present to you a life so you can fill your memories with knowledge. You will not cease to exist so long as your curiosity burns brightly. If you crack, you will heal. If you melt, you will be remade. This is my final gift, and my final wish before I part from this realm to another.” :Chapter I ::text Category:Fear